We'll Improvise
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Eduardo/New Guy] When New Guy sees that Eduardo has an extraordinary gift, he decides to recruit him for a round of improv rehearsal! However, Eduardo ends up with more than he expected when the rehearsal goes south! A commissioned Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose with some additional help by yours truly!


Eduardo casually strolls down the hallway toward the dining room with a small plush lamb in his arms, surrounded by tufts of purple fur as it is held close to him. He smiles down at his little plush lamb, looking at its embroidered face – the light pink threads making up a nose and a mouth beneath two shiny doll-eyes and airbrushed on blushing cheeks; the pastel blue ribbon around the lamb's neck only makes it that much cuter. As he opens the doors to the dining room, he finds his place at the table and proceeds to place his plush lamb on the table before him.

"Hola, little Miss Lamb," Eduardo says politely to his plush, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh, si, Eduardo! How polite of you to a-a-a-a-a-ask!" Eduardo says, mimicking a small sheep-like voice for his plush.

"Here you go, little Miss Lamb!" Eduardo says, pretending to pour some tea into a cup, making almost realistic pouring noises.

New Guy yawns as he makes his way to the dining room, opening the doors to the sounds of liquids pouring and even the sounds of something frying. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he focuses his glare and realizes that it's only Eduardo in the dining room. Eduardo has been making these realistic noises this whole time.

 _No way! He can do that!? Wow… he'd be amazing in my improv routines!_ New Guy peeks in the door and looks Eduardo over. _He looks strong too. He'd fit right in with me! Though… uhm, he's a bit cute for my performance's image. I… oh._ New Guy looks down at his belly, noticing his blue fur beginning to bulge. He looks back up to Eduardo and grins. _He's… really cute, actually._

New Guy looks over Eduardo from his horns to his toes, admiring his otherwise burly frame, despite his cute nature. His appearance is overall beastly, but from how Eduardo treats his smaller, more inferior plush comrade, New Guy can tell right away that he is innocent and kind. He smiles and looks down at his member, slowly growing harder, twitching as he listens to Eduardo's exceptional talent, watching the way he handles the soft, small toy with his large, monster-like hands.

 _I do suppose the time is close… I haven't had any intimacy in a long time. Seems that purple fuzzball hasn't in...well, ever. He seems innocent enough, I'm sure I can persuade him._

New Guy conceals his shaft among his poufy, blue fur, making his way inside the dining room and taking a seat next to Eduardo. Eduardo smiles to his left and giggles as he points to his plush lamb. Clearly there is an inside joke that New Guy is a bit late to hear.

"This loco Lamb," Eduardo laughs softly, "So good at telling jokes!"

"Aha! Yes, I heard!" New Guy lies, plastering on a grin, "One of my favorites! Say, Eduardo… you have quite a talent."

"I do?" Eduardo says, smiling, looking to his plush lamb, "Hear that, little Miss Lamb? Talent!"

"Yes, and there's nobody I would like more… than you…" New Guy says, placing his hand on Eduardo's lap, caressing lightly and inching his hand closer to Eduardo's crotch of his shorts.

"Uh… S-Señor?" Eduardo whimpers, feeling immediately uneasy. "Señor… why are you, uh…"

"Ah! Yes, sorry, my amigo!" _So timid… so shy!_ "Say… uh, as I was sayin'… Eduardo… I can't think of a better person to help me with my… er… i-improv act!"

"El improv?" Eduardo asks, "Your comedy shows?"

"Yeah, those," New Guy says, "Why don't you meet me in my room… say… after dinner time?"

"May I bring little Miss Lamb?" Eduardo asks, "She makes a very good audience and has many jokes!"

"Ah, sure," New Guy smiles, flashing a large, toothy grin, "Of course, Eduardo! It'll be good to see you," he says getting up from his chair, nodding to the lamb plush, "And you too, little Miss Lamb."

"¡Si!" Eduardo says for the lamb, mocking her doll-voice, "Gracias, New Guy!"

Eduardo places his plush lamb back where she belongs, alongside her other plush friends, a multitude of adorable animals and dolls. He smiles as he observes his plush collection, but soon begins to feel nervous. He remembers the feel of New Guy's hand on his lap and how it made him feel.

"His hand was muy gentle, and made me feel muy, muy bueno. ¡Nervioso… pero bueno!" Eduardo smiles to his lamb, "Do you think that's weird?"

The lamb says nothing.

"No, of course not!" Eduardo says to himself, blushing as he places his hand on his leg where New Guy caressed him earlier, "It was so nice… it felt very friendly. It made me feel butterflies."

Eduardo's mind drifts away from the idea of speaking to his plush toys and focuses a bit more on his own body. He can feel his legs and waist tingling a bit, and soon a throbbing begins to pulsate below his belt. As he looks down, he can see that through his trousers, a peak grows. Eduardo sweats a bit, nervous at the familiarity of this bulge. _This only ever happened one other time…_

 _Eduardo sits in his room alone as Bloo and Coco leave to carry on with their daily shenanigans. Cuddling in his blanket, Eduardo waits a few minutes to be sure he is entirely alone. Looking to his left, Eduardo tips his plush toy bear over onto his belly to avert his eyes._

 _Nobody is near – good. Eduardo moves his blanket off of his lap and exposes his large, thick, engorged cock. He coils his hand around his shaft, careful of his large claws, stroking his shaft firmly, moaning as he feels the pleasing throbs dart through his cock and up his spine._

 _He strokes faster and harder, breathing rapidly as the heat of his palm stimulates his stiff member, making him moan softly. His fur begins to ruffle as he strokes faster, bucking his hips slightly. With the very thought of being caught, Eduardo can't hold back any longer – he had never done this before, and the stimulation is much more than he's used to already._

 _He feels his heart slam against his chest as he sweats harder, breathing faster. He bites his bottom lip, grunting through his large, bulbous teeth in pure bliss. With a grunt of strain and relief, he releases himself, cumming hard and staining the fur on his hand and belly. He looks down to his hand, seeing his shimmering cum. In curiosity, he raises it to his lips, tasting it._

Remembering the flavor, Eduardo blushes, licking his lips. He groans as he looks toward his door, making sure nobody is coming in. As he reaches his large paw to his groin, the doorknob turns, opening swiftly. Eduardo returns nervously to his previous stature – standing with his hands to his side, but with an all-too-innocent look on his face.

Harriman peeks into the room, "Dinnertime in three minutes, Master Eduardo! Do be sure to wash up – no dirty hands at the dinner table," he says before closing the door.

Eduardo looks to his hands. _Dirty hands… Si, they have been muy dirty._

The dining room is crowded and a bit noisy with everyone's chatter. Eduardo takes his place across from New Guy, smiling as he begins to eat his Macaroni and Cheese dinner. The cheese is rich and creamy, making Eduardo immediately happy as he shovels many spoonfuls into his mouth, barely chewing, swallowing, and filling up quickly. New Guy eats almost as quickly, hoping to catch Eduardo in time. Tonight is Bloo's night to do the dishes, which means there should be nothing in the way of New Guy getting Eduardo by himself.

Once the clatter and bustle of dinner is over, New Guy finds Eduardo in the crowd and quickly catches him before he can get too far, tapping him on the shoulder. "There you are! Come on! We have, uh… practice to do, right?"

"El practice? Oh! That's right!" Eduardo smiles, grinning as he follows New Guy down the hall, away from prying ears and eyes. "We go to your room now, si?"

"Yes, of course, ah, this way!" New Guy says, going down a long corridor past many small doors, finally coming to a rather large door – large enough for him to pass through without having to hunch. "This is my room!"

New Guy's room is well-accommodated for an Imaginary Friend of his size and stature. Compared to his own room, Eduardo is really liking the idea of a largely adjusted room. A big bed, a large desk, an extra-sturdy ladder and bunk set – it's truly a larger monster's dream.

"Dios mio," Eduardo says in awe, "Your bedroom is amazing! I wish mine could be this grandioso!" Eduardo admires the largeness and roominess of the bedroom, but is soon jolted back into reality when he hears the clicking of the door being locked.

"Oh… Eduardo… listen," New Guy says, flashing a toothy grin as the large, blue monster taps his fingers together, "This ain't really an act practice…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" New Guy looks to his groin, his cock twitching and strengthening, fully visible through his fur now, "It's… that time for me. You're a monster… I'm a monster… I figure we should just… you know…"

"Oh, no! ¡Oh no, tu está muy loco!" Eduardo panics, reaching for the door. His hand is immediately stopped by the much larger, burlier blue hand.

"Crazy?" New Guy moans, grinding his cock against Eduardo's soft, plush fur, "You'll see just how crazy it can get in here, Eduardo. Just you wait."

Eduardo is pushed to the floor, the large, blue monster clawing at his pants, "No! Get off of me! ¡Por favor, no!" Eduardo begins to shiver, his words stammering as he tries to form the correct words to say. He can't form his words, and instead of speaking, he is groaning on the floor, struggling as he is rolled onto his belly.

"There, there Eduardo… just relax now," New Guy smirks, using a strong muscular grip to tear off the remainder of Eduardo's pants. "Aha! There we go… the delicate, purpled-haired ass I've been itching to see!"

Eduardo begins to cry, his sensitivity becoming erratic as he squirms. New Guy applies his weight to Eduardo as he begins to spread apart his thick, purple cheeks. _Mmm! His ass looks so tight! He's definitely new to all this. I wonder…_ New Guy slowly inserts his finger, listening to Eduardo squeal in pain.

"Aagh! No! N-no, please!" Eduardo begs, "I'll do anything! Please, por favor!"

"Anything? Good… you don't have a female's mating equipment… but we can always… improvise!" New Guy laughs, taking his cock into his hands as he strokes. His large, blue shaft pulsates and thickens as he strokes faster, laughing. He positions his tip against Eduardo's asshole, slowly pushing inside him.

"Aagh!" Eduardo screams, clawing at the floor below, "It's too… rough! Aagh! ¡D-Dios mio! ¡No más!" Eduardo screams, clawing harder at the floor.

New Guy only laughs, pushing his cock harshly into Eduardo's asshole as far as it'll go, carelessly thrusting. _At first I wanted just to mate… but now… this feels too good! I don't know if I can control myself! His begging… his crying! He is so innocent and it drives me crazy!_

Eduardo feels his asshole stretching and gaping as New Guy slams his cock deeply inside, harshly. With every thrust, a stinging, burning bit of pain is left behind along with the pleasure applied to Eduardo's prostate, being stimulated by the massive cock. He can already feel pre-cum oozing from his plump, purple cock, stiffening beneath him as New Guy plunges deeply into his ass without consent.

"¡Aagh… Señor! ¡Por favor! My… My dick feels… aaagh!" Eduardo screams, feeling a strange pressure in his belly. He had only ever cum once before, and already this stimulation is too much for him.

"Go ahead and cum, you fuzzball!" New Guy laughs, thrusting harder as he grabs fistfuls of Eduardo's fur, "Such a tight ass you have! Whoever imagined you up knew _exactly_ what they were doing!" New Guy smirks, "You're definitely going to be the _butt_ of this joke!"

"N-no! It's not funny!" Eduardo cries, feeling his orgasm building harsher, "N-no!" he screams, feeling his cock throbbing and twitching as his semen sprays out from beneath him. "Aagh, no look! N-no looking!" Eduardo screams, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"Aagh, you big, fuzzy slut! Cumming all over my carpet," New Guy laughs, "Lick it up! Make it spotless!" he commands, thrusting harder and faster into Eduardo's ass.

Eduardo refuses, covering his mouth.

"I said…" New Guy thrusts harder, " _do it!_ "With a large, powerful reach of his buff, furry arm, New Guy pushes Eduardo's head to the carpet into his cum, forcing him to lick it.

 _It's so good… I can't help but like it! It's… so good!_ Eduardo gives up on struggling, giving in to the flavor of his seed, licking at the carpeting, suckling his own cum out of the carpet fibers.

"What a slut! I never took you for a… _carpet muncher!"_ New Guy laughs, slamming his cock harder and harder into Eduardo's asshole. "Watching you suck up your cum is pretty hot, though. I won't lie about…th-that…"

New Guy can feel his spine tingling, his cock twitching and his balls throbbing, aching and begging to spill his seed into Eduardo's tight virgin asshole. Finally, the blissful feeling of heavenly orgasm rushes through his body, bursting from his being.

"Aagh! I'm… c-cumming!" New Guy screams in pleasure, "Aagh, yes! Take it all!" He begins to laugh, mid-moan, "I guess I…sh-should say it… n-not spray it!"

Eduardo ignores the puns and laughter, feeling his ass fill with hot, sticky cum. Soon, he feels the sharp, unforgiving feel of New Guy tearing his cock out of Eduardo's ass, leaving his asshole gaped and leaking of cum. He cleans his cock off, smiling and sighing in pleasure, looking down at Eduardo, chuckling.

"Clean this up now… I think I have all the material I need to make a pretty amazing show," New Guy slaps Eduardo's ass, "And if I need anything else, I'll be sure come back for a _hole_ bunch of a new material."

Eduardo lays alone, laying in a puddle of dried cum that sticks to his fur. He stands up and attempts to wipe himself clean, only discovering that he is unable to get it all out. Ignoring the discomfort, he takes a look again at the roomy, large bedroom and smiles. _I wonder if Herriman will let me move my bed in here! I think it's worth all the pain. I suppose I can leave the tiny cramped bed… behind!_

Eduardo crosses his arms, pouting loudly to himself, "¡Dios mío! Now _I'm_ making puns!"


End file.
